Part III of Chronicle - Kagato Lives On!
by Puff-Cloud
Summary: Sumakka joins his younger brother Kagato on a mission of vangeance.


Kagato Lives On  
Part III of the "Chronicle!" Series  
By Greg "Puff-Cloud" Kerby  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everyone except Washu, who kept herself cooped up in  
her subspace laboratory, sat down at the kabhudai sipping   
tea and enjoying a delicious lunch cooked by Sasami as they   
listened to Sabi tell his story of the events that had   
happened last night. But Ayeka was beginning to look like   
someone a person who had experienced an extremely horrible   
nightmare. The weapons he was describing rang a bell   
somewhere in her mind. The only trouble was... she couldn't   
quite figure out what it was. "Ummmm, Lord Sabi? About the   
weapons you were talking about..." she started to speak, but   
then hesitated. Sabi took a sip of his green tea then brought   
the cup away from his mouth. "What about them?" he asked   
softly. "May I see the weapons, that is...if you have them?"   
asked the nervous princess. Sabi proceeded to reach into his   
jacket and brought out the two catalysts. Ayeka dropped her   
cup, which shattered into numerous pieces on the table in   
front of her  
************************************************************  
  
Location: Space Pirate Battleship Kunai  
Planetary System: Galaxy Z57: Soron Galaxy System  
  
A figure began to appear inside a small capsule, big   
enough for one person to fit inside. After materializing   
in the capsule, a door opened from the pod. The escaped   
prisoner stepped out. He stretched his body out.   
Apparently, he was tired, but that didn't stop him. The   
convict looked around the elaborate room he was in. "Ah,   
just like I had left it. This place hasn't changed the   
slightest bit." Suddenly, a deep voice filled the entire   
room, "Greetings, Lord Sumakka. I have missed you so much."   
A smile appeared on Sumakka's face. "And I have missed you,   
Kunai. I trust my younger brother has arrived and has been   
given the up most respect." replied Sumakka. "I have done   
as you requested, Lord Sumakka. Kagato arrived three days   
ago. Would you like me to send him to you sir?" asked the   
computer. Sumakka shook his head. "That won't be necessary.   
Just tell him that I will meet him on the bridge in 10   
minutes. I am going to my quarters to change into something   
more suiting. Besides... I need to get rid of these rags."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ayeka stood still, her eyes fixed on the katar hilts.   
"Th-Those are the J-Jurai K-K-Katars!" she exclaimed, "Then   
that means... You are the great-grandson of my assassinated   
uncle, Konachi!" she felt weak and fainted onto the floor and  
into unconcsiousness.  
  
Tenchi rushed to her side. "Ayeka, Ayeka!!" she didn't   
respond. Tenchi gently shook her, but again didn't respond.  
He turned his head toward to Sasami "Sasami, go get Washu,   
and fast!" said Tenchi. Tears ran in her eyes as she   
ran to the lab.  
  
Washu was busy at her ethereal laptop putting her   
latest scientific theory to the test with her databanks when   
Sasami burst in the door. "WASHU!!! COME QUICK, IT'S   
AYEKA!!!" Washu fell off of her floating cushion. "What's   
wrong, Sasami? Is she fighting with Ryoko again?" asked the   
young scientist running towards Sasami. "No, they aren't   
fighting. Just come with me," said Sasami. She grabbed   
Washu's wrist and exited the lab.  
  
Sasami and Washu soon arrived at the scene. Washu   
kneeled at Ayeka's side. She could feel Ayeka's Jurai   
power. And it was becoming weaker... by the second. "I've   
got to get her into a stabilization containment field fast.   
She is losing her Jurai power quickly. If we don't act   
quickly, she'll die." exclaimed Washu! Tenchi was becoming   
confused about the situation. It almost drove him to the   
point in which he would turn insane. "Who could be behind   
all of this, Little Washu?" cried Tenchi. Without hesitation,   
she turned toward Tenchi, "The only person who could have   
done this is Kagato. Ryoko was shocked at the mention of   
the evil name. "That's impossible! Tenchi destroyed Kagato   
on the Soja! I even saw him destroy that creep with my own   
eyes! Kagato could never have survived!" "Ryoko, he   
survived." declared Washu, with a calm voice. "Alright Miss   
Smarty, how DID he survive?" A smirk appeared on Washu's   
face. "I'll tell you how."   
  
************************************************************  
  
Location: Battleship Kunai  
Planetary System: Galaxy M31: The Milky Way Galaxy Solar   
System  
  
A door opened, leading to the ship's bridge, where a tall   
figure was standing. Kagato stared out a view port, where   
he could see the Earth from a very small point of view.   
"Soon... the power I have sought over these years will   
finally be mine. But that boy will be quite a handful.   
No matter... after I have completely absorbed the princess'   
Jurai power, I will have the biggest power in the universe,   
along with my brother Sumakka. Then Tenchi will die!"   
Kagato suddenly heard a door open. He turned around to   
find no one there. He turned back around only to have an   
energy sword pointed at his throat. "Wha!" gasped Kagato   
as he stepped back. "Ha! You always fall for that trick."   
cried Sumakka as his energy sword disappeared. Kagato   
grinned. "Is that any way to treat your younger brother?"   
he scowled. "Soon, we will arrive at Earth. Then we will   
both get what we have come for. I want those Katars if it's   
the last thing I do! Who knows what amount of power they   
withhold. The Jurai family will cease to exist once we have   
destroyed the ones on the Earth. They will pay for my   
imprisonment!" exclaimed the older villain. "And I will finally   
get Tsunami and unlock the power to become immortal. And   
then we will both rule the universe." stated Kagato. "NEXT   
STOP... EARTH!!!"  
  
End of part III 


End file.
